High School Murder 2: Revenge
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The mass murderer is back behind bars and it seemed everything was back to normal. They will soon find out someone is not happy with what they did. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay will have to fight for their life again. Sequel to High School Murder!R
1. Chapter 1

Even though, once again, I feel it is self explanitory, I do not own High School Musical or any of the original characters. Just the story!

**High School Murder 2: Revenge Chapter 1**

After the arrest of the mass murderer who had attacked the school, their was a ceremony held for the students who didn't make it. Then things finally began to calm down. Chad, Tayler, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsie were sitting at a table in the cafeteria talking.

"Finally things are back to normal!" said Chad.

"Yeah! I heard the principal was fired for making us come to school that day." said Troy.

"I think he deserves more than that." said Sharpay.

"Yeah! He's the reason that . . ." started Kelsie sadly.

"We know!" said Tayler giving her a hug.

"The good news is we can finally be in school without the fear that someone is goning to try to kill us." said Ryan looking at Sharpay. She smiled and put her head on her brothers shoulder.

"Plus, I heard the guy was transported to a prison in New York. So there is no way he can come back here." said Gabriella clearly releived.

"I hear Mrs. Darbus is getting out of the hospital next monday too." said Sharpay happily.

"Yeah, I can't beleive Im saying this, but I miss having her for Shakspeare." said Chad. They all laughed.

"I need to see Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Ryan and Sharpay Evans in my office." came the voice of the sub principal over the loudspeaker.

"What did you guys do?" asked Kelsie.

"I don't know!" said Troy getting up. The four of them left the cafeteria together and headed to the office.

"I don't remember doing anything worth getting sent to the office for." stated Ryan.

"Yeah, Its really weird." said Gabriella. They opened the door, and entered the office. The secretary was not there as she usually was. The four of them sat down waiting for the sub principal. An unfamiler women walked out of the principals office reading a peice of paper and looked up to see them sitting there.

"Where did the secretary go?" asked the women.

"She wasn't in here when we arrived." said Ryan. She sighed clearly annoyed.

"Can the four of you please wait in my office." she said walking out of the office. They got up and went into the prinicipals office and sat in the seats available.

"Does anyone else think that theres something strange about this?" asked Gabriella suspiciously.

"Yeah! I think there is something going on that we don't know about." said Sharpay.

"Alright." came the voice of the sub principal from behind them. She walked around them and sat at her desk. "Im Emily George! Im going to be the principal until a new one is appointed." she said.

"What is this about?" asked Troy.

"You don't know?" she asked surprised.

"Not really!" replied Sharpay.

"The four of you captured and escaped mass murderer." she said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." said Gabriella. "I didn't do anything."

"The only one that did anything was Sharpay. She punched him before the police got here." said Ryan.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." Sharpay said to her brother.

"Ok! So it was Sharpay and Ryan." said Gabriella.

"Troy warned me that the guy was behind me." said Sharpay.

"Gabriella you were brave enough to go face him." said Troy. Emily just watched as they argued amongst themselves about who really helped catch the guy.

"Look we all helped ok!" said Ryan.

"So you all agree that your all to blame." said Emily.

"Yeah! Wait! Did you just say to blame?" asked Ryan confused.

"Yes! I just wanted to make sure who really put my brother back in jail. So I know who to kill." she said taking out a gun. They all just starred unbeleiveing that this was happening to them again.

"What?" said Gabriella scared. She pointed the gun at the four of them.

"You all will pay for putting my brother back in jail!" she said evilly.

Authors Note: That is the end of chapter one! Tell me what you thought! Don't forget to reveiw, I want to know what you think and I will post the next chapter when I can! Thanks SO Much!!


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Murder 2: Revenge Chapter 2**

They all stood there frozen in fear as Emily held the gun tightly ready to shoot. Ryan looked over at Gabriella who was closest to Emily and noticed that she had an umbrella in her hand. He reached around his sister and gently took the umbrella from her hand. Gabrella quickly glanced at him wondering what he was doing.

"So who will be first?" she said ready to pull the triger. Just then Ryan took the umbrella and hit her with it, knocking the gun out of her hand. As she reached down to retreive it, the four of them ran out of the office and down the hall. When they reached the library they noticed Chad and Tayler were inside and went in.

"This is going to sound really crazy but the sub principal is trying to kill us." said Sharpay out of breathe.

"Usually I wouln't beleive that, but an escaped convict tried to kill us all last week. So what do we do?" said Tayler.

"Find a place where she might not look for us!" suggested Ryan.

"Where would that be?" asked Sharpay.

"I know where to go! Follow me!" said Troy leaving the library. The rest of them followed closely behind him as he walked to the roof.

"Wow! What is this place?" asked Sharpay when she saw all of the plants and flowers.

"I usually go here to think!" said Troy. "Not many people knows that its here."

"Lets hope she doesn't know this is here!" said Sharpay.

"Why does this chick want to kill the four of you?" asked Chad.

"She said that the murderer that was just sent away is her brother." said Gabriella.

"And she isn't happy that we helped capture him." said Sharpay.

"So this women is trying to kill you for putting her murderous brother back behind bars." said Tayler.

"I think there whole family must be insane." said Chad.

"Thats not very nice!" came a voice behind them. They all screamed and looked at Emily's murderous stare! She was holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "I have to avenge my brother!" she pointed the gun at Sharpay, and Ryan stepped in front of her.

"Oh how sweet!" she said now aiming the gun at Ryan. "So are you willing to die for her?" she asked.

"Of Course! Ill always protect my sister." he said. She hesitated. Troy took advantage of this fact and jumped over the railings and slide down the side of the roof. When everyone saw him, they followed, lastly by Sharpay and Ryan.

"Are we outside?" asked Chad.

"Technically, but its the closed off lunch area, so its not going to do us any good." said Tayler.

"We better get out of here. She's probably coming." said Troy. They all reentered the building and headed to the first classroom they saw. They all hurried inside and shut the door.

"Why didn't she kill us up there?" asked Gabriella.

"I reminded her that she isn't the only one who is trying to protect a sibling." said Ryan looking at Sharpay.

"That doesn't mean she won't come back and try again." said Chad.

"Maybe, but its bought us some time." said Troy.

"For now!" said Gabriella.

Authors Note: This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope you like it! Please Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Murder 2: Revenge Chapter 3**

"So now the question is, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Chad.

"Chad, you and Tayler get out of here?" said Troy.

"What?" said Tayler confused.

"She doesn't want to kill you. She called the four of us to her office. She wants us, not you. So just go." said Troy.

"Theres no way we are leaving here without you." said Chad.

"Troys right! She wants us. There no reason for you to get killed trying to protect us." said Ryan. Chad and Tayler just looked at them.

"Go!" said Gabriella. They hesitated, but slowly walked out of the classroom leaving the four of them to figure things out by themselves. They all just stood there in silence for a while.

"So what do we do?" asked Sharpay breaking the silence.

"I think we should keep walking." said Troy. "If we are stuck in a classroom then there is no where to run, but if she catches up to us in a hallway, we may be able to get out of it."

They left the classroom looking around every corner making sure she was nowhere to be seen, and quickly walked down the hallway. The halls were quiet and the sound of there footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sharpay suddenly stopped and the other three followed. No one said anything as they heard slow footsteps heading there way.

"Its her." whispered Sharpay. They new with the lack of noise in the halls that they would not be able to run, she would hear where they were going. All of a sudden loud music blasted from the speakers. They covered there ears, and then ran down the hall sure she would no longer be able to track their footsteps. They began to get tired and ran into a nearby room to rest. As they walked in they noticed that it was a janitores closet. They closed the door drowning out some of the loud music still playing over the entercom.

"What was with the music?" asked Sharpay, sitting down on a turned over bucket.

"My guess would be that Chad didn't like the idea of just sitting back and hoping for the best." said Troy smiling.

"Thank God! I don't know what we would have done if he didn't do that." said Gabriella.

"Yeah! We also won't have to worry about her hearing us in here either. I don't think you could here anything over that music." said Ryan releived.

"Don't you think she might do something about that music?" asked Gabriella.

"Hopfully Chad has already thought of what to do about that." said Troy.

"If he doesn't, you know Tayler will." said Sharpay.

"Do think they called the police?" asked Gabriella brightning up.

"I can't imagine that they didn't." said Troy.

"This all seems vaguely familer." said Sharpay suddenly. "Weren't we in a janitors closet when her brother almost killed us?"

They all looked around at each other. Suddnely the music went off and there was a scream heard followed by laughter.

Autors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put it up, but its not easy to write six different stories at the same time. I tend to mix things up on accident, or I lose my train of thought. So anyway, please review. The next chapter will come as soon as I finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Murder 2: Revenge Chapter 4**

They all froze for a breif moment and quickly exited the janitors closet and ran down the hallway to the gym. They ran inside the gym and shut the door. They sat on the floor in the middle of the gym just staring at each other.

"What do you think happened to Chad and Tayler?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't think you want to know what I think." replyed Sharpay.

"What do we do now?" asked Ryan.

"Hopfully Chad and Tayler called the police." said Troy. "So all we have to do is stay alive long enough so they can get her out of here."

"Easier said than done." said Sharpay. The entercom came on and Emily' voice could be heard over it.

"So tell me kids! Do you want me to kill all of your friends too, because they seem to want me to. Say goodbye to, what was it, Chad and Tayler." The entercom went off and they just sat there in silence. Gabriella began to cry and Troy held her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sharpay. "We can't just stay here. Shes going to find us."

"Calm down Sharpay!" said Troy. "We need a plan."

"Do you happen to have one?" asked Ryan.

"No, but Im sure we all can think of one." said Troy. They sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the gym doors and they all screamed. The doors slowly opened and in Emily came holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. They all got up and began to back away.

"So how does it feel knowing that you have caused two of your friends to die?" she said with a smile on her face. They all had looks of terror on their faces. "I am somewhat sorry for having to kill your friends. I only intended to kill the four of you, but they got in my way." she said sighing. "I would imagine your good and ready to die now." she held the gun up in front of Gabriella. Troy stepped in front of her.

"Are you offering to die first?" she asked grinning evilly.

"I guess!" he replied.

"Just so you know, this isn't going to save your girlfriend there." she readied to fire.

"No!" yelled Sharpay. She turned the gun on her now.

"So you want to die first. Alright then." A blast went through the gym. They all stood there in shock, they turned to look at Sharpay. She was as shocked as they were, but she was not hurt. They turned to look at Emily who dropped the gun on the ground. She coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. Behind her stood a police officer with his gun held up.

"Are you kids alright?" he asked putting his gun away. They all just nodded there heads as they were lead outside of the school. There were three police cars and two ambulances waiting for them.

"We got a call from inside the office." said the officer.

"What about Chad and Tayler?" asked Gabriella.

"Im sorry. They didn't make it." he answered. Gabriella hugged Troy. "It seemed that the rest of the school had let out, because no one else was found inside."

They were led the ambulance where they were checked out. Finally the terror would be over.

Autors Note: I know its not the best ending, but I hoped you liked the story. I don't think there is going to be another High School Murder story after this one, but if you are also someone who had been reading East High Murder, that story does have a sequel titled, East High Murder 2: Back For More. If you have not read East High Murder I would suggest you do. If you liked this story, you will like that one too. Always reveiw!

Please reveiw this and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. Thanks Much!!


End file.
